Why me?
by Teeg The Original Taioragirl
Summary: I AM FINISHED*bows*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!This starts out as a PG-13 but not at the end.( Warning to matt fans) You will probably kill me ^_^ sorry. This is my first fic so be nice. This starts out when Sora baby sits for the Kamiyas. Some thing bad happens and
1. It begins

D/C: I don't own digimon ......ect. You know the drill

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is my first fic so be nice. This story is in my head so I decided to write it. Don't flame me because if you do I will take them and laugh (I think they are funny). This gets violent so if you don't like that stop reading after this.

Update time: It is four years after the digidestined are back in the real world. The digidestineds all became what they are in 02. The only difference is that Sora doesn't play tennis, she plays soccer still (I liked her as a soccer player). Mimi moving and Matt's band is still what they are. The new digidestined are not formed, yet. Tai's parents have also had a new baby girl about three years after they returned .Her name is Mariah. 

AGES: Tai = 15

Sora =15

Matt = 15

Mimi = 14

Izzy = 14

Joe = 16/17

T.k = 12

Kari = 12

I am fixing my newbish errors. Spelling mistakes, grammar, ect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello" A young teenage girl answers her phone. 

"Sora? Is that you?" The older woman asked.

"Yes it is Mrs. Kamiya" Sora said giggling.

"Well, I was wondering if you could baby sit tonight for Mr. Kamiya and me."

"Sure I would love to baby sit, but why isn't Tai or Kari baby-sitting?" She wondered. 

"Oh, Tai is going to visit his grandma and is being dropped off later . Kari is at a Birthday party and is staying the night. Tai will be home later, around 11 pm with your money."

"O.k then. What time do you want me there?"

"My husband and I will pick you and Tai up after soccer practice. We will stop by your house so you can change. Then we will drop you off at the house before we drop off Tai."

"Sounds good, Good bye Mrs. Kamiya."

"Good bye Sora and call me Maria. That Mrs. Kamiya makes me feel old."

"All right then........Maria." She said as she put down the phone.

"Nice girl" Mrs. Kamiya said to her self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Practice was over and Mrs. and Mr. Kamiya were waiting at the sidelines. They were holding their little girl Mariah.

"SORA, TAI LET'S GET GOING!" They yelled.

"Coming mom" Tai yelled back.

He turned to Sora and said "Listen I will be home at 10 okay, I don't want you to have to deal with my little sis too long, plus I have something real important I have to tell you."

"Okay Tai" she said blushing a bit.

"HEY, SORA WAIT UP!"

"What.......who.....oh, hi Matt. What's up?"

"Can*cough*talk*cough* to you?"

"Sure, but I'm in a hurry"

"Well I wanted to ask you to a movie tonight as a date. We've been hanging out a lot lately and I've come to realize...I....I love you"

"Matt.................I'm speechless"

"Well........well do you love me too?"

"Um......., Matt I do love you"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!! In your face Tai!"

"Matt, let me finish!"

He didn't let her finish. Instead he pulled her toward him and kissed her on the lips. She pushed him away and slapped him.

"LET ME FINISH MATT! I DO LOVE YOU, But only as a friend. Get it through you head for the last time. My love for you is ONLY as a friend. And IF YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN LIKE THAT I WILL MAKE YOU A WOMAN...KA PESH!" 

Sora stormed off toward the van. But Matt grabbed her arm and in an angry voice said "But I love you Sora we belong together, just go out with me or..."

She cut him off "OR what?! What are you going to do, Nothing. I am sorry Matt I really am, but I have plans. I am baby sitting for the Kamiya's. So even if I was going to go anywhere to hang out with someone in a friendly matter , I am booked. Plus for your information I am in love with Ta...someone else so NO MATT!" _That was close _she thought. She got in back of Tai and crossed her arms. "Stupid Matt"

Tai was closing the door of the van. He looked at Matt because he started yelling "WAIT SORA JUST WAIT YOU WILL BE MINE! I PROMISE YOU!" Tai gave him the death glare, and Matt only looked back at him hurt and angry. Matt turned and ran the other way.

"Wow, Sora, you must have them boys chasing you everywhere" Mr. Kamiya joked.

"Funny" Sora said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They pulled up to Sora's house and dropped her off to change. She told them to run to the store or get something to eat. They agreed, they ate, came back, and waited. Soon a freshly showered Sora came running out the house with her backpack. Tai's mouth was wide open and almost drooling. She had grown up a lot in the last four years. She was wearing her gray and maroon sneakers. They were half hidden by her tight flared blue jeans that hugged her hips. Looking up more, Tai noticed her shirt, it was red, tight, and had the word angel across it in light blue. Her hair was still wet from the shower and Tai liked how it stuck to her face. (It is the same length in the show)

"Wow...my best friend really grew up. She is so yummy looking." Tai said drooling over Sora.

"Son" his dad said sternly.

"What...oh...uh... did I say that out loud" Tai said nervously, blushing like mad.

Sora saw this and giggled. She got in the car and sat down. (Not crossing her arms I might add)

The car pulled off and headed towards Tai's home.

(Authors note: Tai does not live in a apartment he lives in a house. Guess his dad got a bonus or something. You decide. Their house looks like the apartment only it has more space. Kari and Tai don't share rooms anymore and have huge queen size beds with posts and a headboard. Hey, they had more kids they needed a bigger house ^_^ plus it works with the story. Also forgive me if you are a fan to a certain character that is about to ...ahhhhhhhhhh I won't give out the details of the story. I talk too much.... so I will just shut up now.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The baby started crying as Mrs. Kamiya handed Sora the baby. Sora held up the baby and said " Hey little one...It will be okay. You know crying is not lady like in public" The baby stopped crying as Sora said this, and smiled looking into the kind eyes of this girl. Sora giggled "Good girl" Sora loved children and hoped for some herself when she grows up. She said good bye to the Kamiyas and started to walk towards the door. Then Tai yelled "THE KEY IS UNDER THE PLANT, CAN'T SAY WITCH ONE, LOOK FOR IT!"

"THANKS TAI" she yelled back. She looked under the plants and got the key. She opened the door turned and waved. 

"She is ganna make some lucky guy very happy" Mr. kamiya said to his wife.

"Yes dear she is" she responded

Tai was only smiling as the car left down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Some one was watching her as she put the key back under the pot. He saw her shut the door. He was on his bike. He put the bike in some bushes and waited for the moment to strike. He knew when everyone was going to be home. He had enough time to go in, have fun, and leave before anyone knew. He smiled evilly and whispered to himself "Got you now Sora-chan. Soon I'll have you. Even if you don't want me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora played with Mariah for hours. Mariah got hungry and started to cry. The baby-sitter picked her up and walked to the kitchen. She got a bottle ready and put it in the microwave. Sora shut the door and looked at the clock. "7:00, she should start getting tired soon." The girl started the microwave and waited. BEEP...BEEP 

The bottle was done. She tested it "Perfect". Sora feed the baby, burped her, and soon Mariah was asleep.

" 7:30 PM..." she thought as she put Mariah in her crib. Sora went to go watch some TV.

Nothing was interesting to her, so she soon feel asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora awoke to the baby crying. She got up and ran to Mariah. The little girl needed her diaper changed.

Sora changed the baby and rocked her back to sleep. She put the baby down and went back to the kitchen for a Pepsi. She looked at the clock, it said 9:00. "Tai should be home soon" she said a little excited about what he had to tell her. The 15-year-old walked back to the couch and watched some more TV, only to fall asleep again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young man looked at her through the window, he then looked to his watch.

"Perfect 9:10, just enough time before he gets home" he said evilly "Time to play, my Sora" he said in a playful manner. He walked to the door quietly. He got out the key from under the flowerpot. He unlocked the door, opened it, and locked it behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Authors note: WARNING IT GETS VIOLENT AFTER THIS POINT!)

Sora was startled when she heard the door open. She got up and looked at the clock.

" 9:15, Tai is that you.... Why are you home..." she stopped as she got to the hallway.

Sora froze when she saw him. 'What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at the young man.

He just turned the locked the door and turned to the angry yet frightened girl. "Sora, time to play"

He said in a mocking voice as he tackled her to the ground. She struggled as he pinned her down. She got one hand free and with all her might she punched him straight in the jaw. He fell over and she kicked him in the nuts. He groaned in pain. "Your ganna pay for that Sora" He got up and pulled her by her red hair. She fell on to the ground hard. She wanted to scream, but didn't want to wake up the baby and put Mariah in harms way. She moaned in pain as he pinned her again. He came face to face with her. He started to put his hands further down her body. He saw her shirt "Angel my ass....." he said looking in her eyes. Sora stared back to those eyes she knew oh to well. She couldn't believe this was happening. She managed to push him off her. She ran towards Mariah. She was ganna grab her and run out the window. But before Sora got there her leg was grabbed and she fell face first on the hard wood floor.

Please read and review. No flames.................... Unless your point is to make me laugh.


	2. Attack!

D/C: I don't own digimon... blah blah blah you know the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, I got like 7 reviews and all good. Thank you to all the readers who reviewed. I messed up in some parts. I forgot to proof read the story. Thanks I now know the Japanese names. Also yes the bad guy is...you know. If you have not read the first one why are you reading this? Go back now and read it. I wanted to know what happened as well so I finished the fic. Well this part. There will be part 3 so...yeah. Also sorry if some things got messed up in the last one I forgot to proof read ^-^;;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WARNING: VIOLENCE AND TAIORA (SORATO AND MATT FANS I SUGGEST YOU RUN AWAY OR THIS MIGHT PISS YOU OFF A BIT. HIT THE BACK BUTTON OR SOMETHING! JUST DON'T FLAME OR I WILL LAUGH AT YOUR DUMB REVIEW! ESPECIALLY IF IT SAYS STUFF LIKE SORATO RULEZ AND TAIORA SUCKS OR MATT WOULDN'T DO THAT! I AM WARNING YOU NOW, SO GO POUT IN YOU ROOM! Now that I got that out of me on to the fic...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora's head was pounding after hitting the hard wooden floor. She soon felt him pick her up and prop her up against the wall. "How about a kiss?" He smiled evilly. He pushed her harder against the wall with his body. He griped her wrists and leaned in to kiss her. He paused and looked at her face. She had tears slowly falling down here cheek. "Why Matt, why me?" She said softly to him. "Later, time for me to play, and you too pay." The way Matt said that sent shivers down her spine. Sora had to think...soon she got it. With all the strength she could manage she kneed him once more. He fell to the ground and she kicked him once again. "Not if I can help it" she said coldly. Sora ran to the kitchen " 9:20, oh Tai...help me" she said in a pleading like voice. She franticly searched for a weapon. As she looked, Matt was recovering. "SORA, that wasn't very nice!" he groaned. Like she cared. She saw a dirty frying pan in the sink and grabbed it.

All Sora could think about was the little child only feet from her. She prayed Mariah wouldn't cry. Thankfully she didn't wake up. Sora peeked around the corner and freaked when she no longer saw Matt on the floor. "Where did he go now" she whispered very scared. She was gripping the handle of the pan tightly as she crept down the hall. The teenager was ganna get Mariah and escape out the window. Well, that was her plan for the moment. Sora took one last look around, and creaked the door open. The baby Kamiya was still asleep.

Suddenly Matt grabbed Sora from behind. She went to hit him with the frying pan, only to have him grab her wrist. He pulled out a blade from his black pants. He stabbed her wrist only with enough pressure to make her drop the pan. And she did drop the pan. Matt turned the very terrified girl around. The angry blond pinned her to the wall again. Sora wanted to scream, but she knew she had to keep silent. He pulled her into a kiss. He used this to distract her. Sora soon felt Matt punch her so hard it made her back arch. He picked her up and brought her to Tai's room. Sora was too in pain to open her eyes. 

Matt looked around his enemy's room. To the left a desk, to his right a closet and a dresser. Then he turned his focus to the bed by the large window. The bed had post and the foot was facing him at the door. " How nice of your boyfriend to have such a convenient room. Oh and what a view." Matt joked as he threw Sora on the bed. Her pain had dimmed and she barley was able to say "Well I am not laughing..." He returned his gaze back to Sora and headed toward her. She scrambled to the head of the bed. He lunged at her only to miss as she rolled off the bed. Sora staggered her way to the door, to safety, to freedom. She was unsuccessful, for Matt was to fast. He tried to grab her. She dodged almost every attempt. He finally got her. "Looks like I will have to tie you down" he said as he put the knife in his pocket "And silly me, I underestimated you...so I am a bit unprepared" Matt smirked. "Oh, I am crush" mocking his comment. "Oh, I will make do" he responded leading her to the bed. He laid her down. The boy got on top off her pinning her down against the bed . "Hmm.... no rope, guess I'll have to improvise" he said overly excited. Sora had a lump in her throat as he moved her up more. "There now I can get what I want easier." His blue eye's widened as he eyed her shirt.

(WARNING ALL MATT FANS LEAVE NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR FLAMES! TURN BACK NOW OR SUFFER MY WRATH OF THE EVIL MATT! Wow put sugar, being tired, obsessed with finishing a fic, and you got me.)

Matt pulled out the knife and started shredding Sora's new shirt. He then bound her hands (or tried till he got it). He then went to bound the kicking legs of Sora. Before he bound her legs, he managed to remove her sneakers and jeans. She wouldn't let him remove her bikini style panties if her life depended on it. "Fine they can stay on, For now" Matt laughed as he bound her now tired legs. Sora moved her head, panting, out of breath, trying to look at the clock. Unfortunately Matt was in her way. She growled in anger. "Oh, keep growling, I like `em feisty" he snickered. Sora stopped and listened "Oh, no, don't let it be" she whispered to herself.

Sora had just listened to the worst thing in her life come from the hallway. Mariah was crying. Sora closed her eyes and hoped she would stop, but to no avail. "Dumb baby, spoiled the mood" he said with a frown towards Sora. "Please Matt, she is just a baby" she pleaded. "I KNOW THAT, BUT SHE IS STILL A KAMIYA!" He was yelling as he punched Sora in the jaw. She blanked slightly out as Matt left the room. She regained control and looked at the clock. It was 9:45. Sora whispered "Tai hurry..." 

Suddenly there was silence and Sora's stomach dropped. Matt strolled back into the room. Sora was fuming "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" " Calm down I didn't do anything. I am not that low." He said in a defensive tone. "Besides... I will have too much fun with you to even think about that" He slowly approached Sora. He got on by the foot of the bed and crawled up to her. "To think of it I kind of like you this way; kind of kinky" he joked with her. Sora only rolled her eyes and tried to get free. "But enough playing" he said in a serious voice. He began to inch closer to Sora. 

Matt began to look over his victim as he did so. She was lying there tied with red cloth bound around her wrists and ankles. Sora was shivering and squirming in Tai's bed. She had tears of fear streaming down her face. He took pity on the auburn haired beauty. He stroked the sides of he face wiping away the tears. She moved her face out of his hands and growled "Don't touch me like that." Matt leaned into kiss her lips. Sora made him believe that she was ganna kiss him, but at the last moment spit in his face. Then it hit the blond, all the memories of today. All the pain, hurt, and lust returned to his now cold blue eyes. Matt began to look down farther on her body. He caressed her badly bruised abdomen. Sora winced in pain as he pressed on her soars. Sora's hourglass figure is what attracted her to Matt's attention. It could drive any man wild beyond control. He moved his hand along it. Feeling every dip and curve she had to offer. Matt was far from excited and he could feel his body grow in his boxers. Her lightly tanned skin was silky and smooth. His hand traveled once more, lower till he hit the rim of her white undies. This thin white cloth was the only thing that blocked what he was interested in. He teased her lightly stroking down her legs then back up. She had long legs, firm and athletic, and almost perfect. As his eyes and hands returned to her face. He crossed what was left of the torn shirt. She was breathing heavily. He got close to her and licked up her slender neck. The sweat tasted salty and satisfying to Matt. She became uneasy and shivered. Matt simply smiled.

His glance moved towards the window. The wind was howling and the huge oak's branches were swaying. He watched the tree with a blank stare. He stood up and went to the window. Matt began to remove the Green school blazer and the button up shirt revealing his bruised chest (this is from Sora kicking him). A van passed the house and parked down the street. He sighed and decided to shut the blinds. He looked back to the now crying Sora. He pulled out his knife and held it in his hand. He began to talk to her "This wasn't meant to happen you know, all you had to do was go out with me. Then I wouldn't have to force this. You could have given it up willingly. It could have been the best thing in the world. BUT NO!" Matt was beginning to get angry "I don't want to do this, but look at you, your a goddess." He gave her the _I am sorry_ look and continued to talk. He laid face up on her stomach with his feet of to the side of the bed. She could fell him torture her with every stroke up and down her inner thighs with his left hand. He was directly on her bruises and Sora closed her eyes in pain. Sora could feel him take the blade and pierce her slightly, dragging it along her face line below her chin (with his right hand). He only scraped her; so little blood fell. She still cried out "TAI!" In her pain. Matt only snickered at this TILL...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued...I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS PLUS I got writer's block. The last and third part will be up and it will be up in like two hours...I can't take the suspense... Soon I will be done I just got an idea. Next time: Major TAIORA AND A FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe o.O I know this was short, but part three will be long and good. Please read and review. No flames unless you want to make me laugh ^_^.


	3. Resolution?

I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry people for not getting part three out for MONTHS. I had major writers Block and then I forgot about the fic. I know I know I am a bad author *takes her lickens*. Anyways on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AND NOW WHY ME PART 3! *You hear the readers scream "BOUT TIME"* Taioragirl glares at the peanut gallery.* Okay, I get the concept, I took forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh....grandma...isn't that the house" Tai asked pointing to his home. "What.....Oops, sorry they all look so much alike" The elderly lady replied, stepping on the brakes. "It's okay grandma...........I can walk back" Tai says kissing his grandma good bye. "Oh and thanks for the ring" he adds holding up the wrapped box. "It must be for someone close to your heart; That's a beautiful ring" she says with a smile. "Oh.........it is!" Tai shouted as he ran down the street.

Tai was in a cheerful mood as he walked to his home. His mood was spoiled as he grew closer to his house. "What the............hell is MATT DOING IN MY ROOM?!?!?!?!?!" said a surprised Tai. His walk turned into a run. He pulled out his keys and ran to his door. Being Tai he drops his key and fumbles to get them. He finally got the door open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you hear something Sora?" Matt stood up. Sora hoping someone was home shakes her head "I didn't hear a thing." Matt didn't believe her so he checked the hall. He watched Tai closing the door. Matt creeps back into the room. "Looks like lover boy is home......that's my Q to leave" Matt began to gather his clothes. He bent down and Kissed her. "I'll finish this.......Don't worry it will come" He said evilly serious-like. Sora turned her face as Tai slammed the door open.

"ISHIDA GET OUT OF MY RO...........SORA!" Tai suddenly seen the frozen girl on the bed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He noticed the binds on her ankles and wrist. It took Tai a few second to process what was going on. Tai lunged at Matt. Matt dodged it and ran towards the exit. He pulled out his knife "I'll be back TAICHI believe that!" Taichi was in hot pursuit behind Matt.. The blond boy ran as fast as he could, trying his best not to trip. Matt ran right out the door. Tai was so close, Matt turned and took a swing at Tai knocking the boy down. 

Matt hopped on his bike and could no longer get caught. Tai was a bit dazed, but regained his footing "Sora.............I let you down , again.." Tai ran back to his Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BANG........BANG.....BANG! Matt banged on the door to his Bands garage. "Where is the fire!" answered a boy in the band. "LET ME IN YOU IDIOT'S !" Matt shouted. The boy opened the door "Yamato your late for practice. "Sorry...........Hey if anyone asks I been here since 5:30 pm" Matt snapped. "Sure.......what ya do now" asked the band. "Let's just say I was having girl issues" he replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai walked into his bedroom. "Thank god you came home" said Sora in tears. Tai brought in a blanket and untied Sora. "Did he hurt you?" he inquired. "I got some bruses and a few cuts......I'll be fine" Sora faintly says. Sora wrapped up in the blanket. Tai led her to the Bathroom "I'll get you your pants and a new shirt" he told the girl. "Thanks......" she whispered. Tai soon returned with her pants and a old jersey "I'll wait for you in the living room Sora" He said giving her the clothes.

Tai waited in the living room and he felt so dissapointed with himself. He didn't stop Matt. "I should have been home sooner...... I should have ran after him........." Tai whined "Don't blame yourself Tai......is Mariah okay?" she interupted "She is still asleep and unharmed......but I wanna know If your okay?" He replied. Sora sat next to Tai and cried on his chest. As she cries she told him the whole story. ".................and that's when you came in my night is shining goggles" she said pulling on the head gear. All Tai could do was look at her face. 

Sora had cleaned and bandaged her cut face. Tai didn't know what to do or say. "When's your parents ganna be home?" Sora asked. "I don't know but we should call the Police and file a report" he answered. And that's what they did, unfortunatly Matt wasn't charged. His plan worked and they confirmed with his band members that he was at the garage the whole time, But the two knew the truth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

One month later

"Sora!" shouted a brown eyed cutie. "Wait up for me" Sora turned around and was face to face with Taichi. A smile spread on her face. "Hi Tai" she responded. Their faces were so close they looked like they were ganna kiss. "Umm...Sora I never got the chance to give you that gift, plus we got to talk" Tai said with a smile. "Sure.............I would love to" she chirped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Later at the Kamiya house

Ding.....dong! Tai got up and answered the door. The first thing he saw was Sora's smile. Tai showed the much happier Sora into the living room. A "So...how ya feeling" popped from Tai's mouth. Sora spoke "Well....I am still mad Matt didn't get convicted. But I feel a lot safer him being in America on tour and all." Tai added "Let's hope Mimi steers clear of him. Speaking of flashy things here is what I wanted to give you." 

Tai got closer to Sora and opened the box. "Listen Sora...ever since I was 11 I have loved you. I was wondering if you would go out with me" Tai whispers in Sora's ear . Sora giggled at Tai trying his best to be romantic which only makes want to her laugh harder. Sora looked at the ruby studded ring laying in the box. "OH............Tai it........it's beautiful" squealed the teary eyed Sora. She pounced on Tai and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I would be happy to go with you.......oh I love you too" 

Tai jumped from romantic to excited faster then you can say Taiora. He picked up and spinned his new girlfriend. He put her down and held her close to him. Sora did the classic arms around the neck.

(WARNING TAIORA MOMENT IN 5............4...............3............2...............*peanut gallery shouts "Get to it already* Well I can't if you people don't shut up ............1) 

Sora tilted her head and smiled. Tai slowly pressed his lips to hers. The boy slowly opened his mouth and Sora caught the hint. She entered his mouth with her smooth tounge. Tai did the same making the kiss more passionate. Sora fiddled with Taichi's hair and rolled her tounge passed the roof of his mouth. Tai shivered slightly and broke the kiss (Classic Taiora line in 3.....2.......1........*beats off the non-taiora supporters*)

"I love you Tai Kamiya" she whispered Tai stepped slightly back to look in her eye's "I love you too.........whoah!!!!!!" blurted Tai as he fell over the couch. Sora broke out in laughter "Oh Taichi *giggles* You Hopeless romantic. Always know how too spoil the mood"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The next Day

Ring..............Ring.................... "You have reached the Takenouchi house hold. We are not Home right now but leave a message at the Beep BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" 

"Sora it's me Mimi I am coming back to Japan and I am hosting a party. Well call me back at 555-35 beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep." Mimi was cut off by the answering machine. 

Update: Matt's Still on tour and was never convicted. Well not yet anyways. Let's just say Mimi's party is ganna be a night to remember.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not as good of a ending as I wanted but it is all that came. The ending is there as a opener to the sequel. It's ganna be called Matt's Revenge or The Party............. I am not sure. I once again apologize for not getting it up as soon as I hoped. I hope this will like make Digital Kaizer too SHUT UP! Sheesh ! IT is up be happy.

~Taioragirl


End file.
